The epic prank
by internallyscreamingdaily
Summary: When Michelangelo runs out of water balloons, he must revert to his own creativity to keep his place as Dr. Prankenstein... his very, very weird creativity.


**Hey, guys! I've decided to give you guys this story while I'm working on the really long one. Usually, I'm used to writing stories with an action-based plot, but this is a calmer story, so I'm not sure if you will like it...**

 **So, yeah, in the comments, could you tell me what you liked and what I could improve on so that I could write better and provide you guys with better material?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rights to TMNT**

* * *

 _I can't believe I'm out of water balloons,_ I think. _The shop won't have them again until it gets warmer... now what am I supposed to do?_

I untie my mask and put it on the wheel of my skateboard for the night. I rub my eyes with a yawn and go to turn out the light, but I gasp as I stumble, then regain my balance.

 _Tripped over a pizza box... at least the pizza's okay. Man, what am I going to do? I can't let them know I'm out. Not that they wouldn't be relieved... I wish there was some sort of prank that they would be as happy about as I would. That would be the ultimate prank._

I gasp as I stumble again.

"Limited edition action kick unicorn man? What are you doing down there?"

I pick him up and put him back on the shelf.

 _Hey, I cleaned my room a little. Heh, the guys would be astonished... well, if they could even tell the difference._

I blink.

The guys would be astonished if they could tell the difference. I turn around so that I can see the whole room.

 _I had better get some sleep tonight... this has got to be the weirdest prank ever..._

* * *

I run out of the dojo as soon as Master Splinter dismisses us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Raph and Donnie exchange curious glances, but thankfully, they don't say anything. Donnie goes to his lab, Raph to the dummy, and Leo to the kitchen.

I almost make it to my room when Sensei stops me.

"Where are you going to in such a hurry, my son?"

"I'm off to clean my room," I say honestly, bouncing up and down with genuine excitement.

He raises an eyebrow, but I offer no explanation as I walk away.

I never thought I'd say this about cleaning my room, but I'm having fun already.

I close the door behind me.

 _Why don't we start with the bed?_

I pull the pizza boxes out first, checking them to make sure that they're empty (and having a snack if they're not) before throwing them onto a designated trash pile.

I then pull out everything else from under my bed, including candy wrappers, comic books, a scarf, a lampshade, three mismatching shoes, a computer mouse, my collection of human underwear, a screwdriver, a binder, a diary from six years ago, a bicycle helmet, and the iguana with a top hat.

"Wrappers are useless... mouse is broken," I say before tossing them in the trash pile. "Probably borrowed the screwdriver from Donnie at one point... I'll give that back to him... and everything else I want to keep.

I pick up all the other junk laying around, like the Chinese takeout boxes, and take the trash to the door. I peek out to make sure no one is around before racing to the kitchen to throw everything away. I turn around to see Master Splinter watching me, looking genuinely surprised. I smile to myself as I walk back to my room and start making my bed.

"Aaaand... done!"

I look around at my unusually clean room, getting an idea.

 _And just for laughs..._

I take all of my action figures and comics off of their shelves and hide them on the pipes that run along the ceiling. I then carefully peel my posters off of the walls and hide them, too, along with my boombox, skateboard, desk lamp, crate, and cardboard Chris Bradford cutout, leaving the room completely barren except for my bed.

 _Okay. Now I'm done. And just in time..._

I hear a knock on my door, then it opens, and Donnie pokes his head in.

"Hey, Mikey, have you seen..." he trails off in the middle of his sentence. The door opens the rest of the way, and he comes in to look around.

His. Face. Is. _Priceless._

"Whatintheworld..."

I stand completely still, trying hard not to laugh.

"You... cleaned your room."

"Yep."

He furrows his eyebrows, then his face lights up in understanding.

"You did this just to see our reactions, didn't you?"

"Why do you have to be such a genius? How did you figure it out?"

"One: you've been trying to keep a straight face for the past minute, and two: what else could motivate you to do it? But... where are your action figures?"

I point up at the pipes.

"Ah."

"Oh, this probably belonged to you at some point," I say, handing him the screwdriver.

"I just lost my other one. Or rather, Raph threw it across the room, and now I can't find it."

* * *

Wondering where everyone is, I look around, until I hear them in the lab. I walk to the door, but Donnie is the only one who notices me.

"Face it, Don, you have about as much of a chance with April as Mikey has cleaning his room without being told."

Leo elbows Raph in the side, but I smile to myself when I see Donnie look away and grin.

"Speaking of Mikey, I'd better get him. We've got patrol in five," Leo says, still glaring at Raph, who follows him, rubbing his plastron.

I jump out of view as they exit the lab and stealthily follow them to my room.

Raph opens the door, and I see both his and Leo's eyes bulge before he slams it with a bang that echoes throughout the hall.

"Aah! I'm seein' things..."

Donnie rests his arm on my shoulder. "You picked a convevient time."


End file.
